User talk:Moonwing21
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the PokeClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icewish (Talk) 23:40, June 8, 2012 Here is yo siggie: ☾ Moonwing ☽ Do you know how to get it on your preferences ? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 02:21, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 01:28, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I can't read what you posted on my talk page because you didn't lave a message at the bottom of my page :) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 14:55, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, i roleplay Zorua and Vulpix loves Zorua. Do you think Zorua should love Vulpix back. I thought It would be a good idea. Zorua and Vulpix could go out at night and hang out outside of camp and keep it a secret.Tigerfoot 17:08, June 14, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 14,2012 Hi!Tigerfoot 03:35, June 17, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 16,2012 It's fine :) Read the Rules and Help Page. :) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:57, June 19, 2012 (UTC) It's fine. But I am going to have to start punishing people who break the rules...starting tomarrow so no surprises. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 01:17, June 19, 2012 (UTC) (P.S G2G now.) Sorry, my chat doesn't work :( Anyways, sure. But can you make it tomarrow so I can tell you how to add the highlights? It makes it look a 1000x better :) Bye! ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 01:30, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Can you please join Warriors:Cats and Clans wiki? it's awesome:)Tigerfoot 21:04, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Sure :) Do you have MS paint on your computer? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:53, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Great! :) O.K, send me a gray cat as your admission test. No shading required. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:20, July 10, 2012 (UTC) On the Project:Charat page. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:30, July 10, 2012 (UTC) http://warriorclanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Clan_Fanfiction_Wiki:Charart ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:57, July 10, 2012 (UTC) You need to use the blank at full size. Click on the blank to see it's full size. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:19, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Use this :) : ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:39, July 11, 2012 (UTC) No, I need you to send me your corrected charart first. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:44, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Who do you want as a mentor :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:00, July 12, 2012 (UTC) The outline is blurred..But approved. Next, try and make a tabby cat :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:03, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Tabby cat example: ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:40, July 14, 2012 (UTC) There are breaks in the line art. Also add lots of shading. But it's very good for your first try as a tabby cat :) I took forever to even get the basics of tabby cats down. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:02, July 14, 2012 (UTC) O.K, your next asignment for PC (Project Charart) is to make a white cat with tortie markings :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) example: ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:43, July 14, 2012 (UTC) What's with the shading? It looks like the cat was drawn on paper that was run over by a car or somthin. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:09, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I think you are clicking too much. Select a large brush that fades out at the end. Don't burn the cat too much. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:17, July 14, 2012 (UTC) HI moon! I took your advice and got an icon that looks like me as a cat... XD Thanks! [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 16:33, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I think it's best that we try and fix this one later. How about send me a cat with stripes going down it's body, like a zebra. Any color, and any rank. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:34, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:34, July 14, 2012 (UTC) make the stripes a bit thicker :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:14, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Blur the stripes. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:23, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Fix the breaks in the lineart. Also add more shading. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:30, July 14, 2012 (UTC) No, I don't think so, I only made Peach (Pikastars mate shiny cause she wasn't a cat in the clan) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:51, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Read the TECHNA Info Page, please. :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:42, July 24, 2012 (UTC) O.K :) Welcome back! ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:37, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, no SpoofClans :( ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:37, August 22, 2012 (UTC) You don't have to ask to join a clan :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:50, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for telling your friend about this place :D ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:08, September 11, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the welcome :D Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:08, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Um, first, who's Skypelt? ⒸloudⒹash 23:58, October 12, 2012 (UTC) K, here is the deal. If you can make all of the clans active again for RP, I will let you, Skypelt, and Faolan create a two clans. ⒸloudⒹash 01:34, October 13, 2012 (UTC) That's up to you. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:07, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Pal, I seached up cave clan but it did not come up what do I do??? Skypelt20 (talk) 00:46, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Moon, Clan creation has been allowed for a while now, but only for users who helped Faolan. Icewish 22:14, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Can you please reply to this poll? You don't have to if you don't want to :) http://warriorclanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Icewish/The_Wiki Icewish 15:22, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi moony that is cool Skypelt20 01:31, November 15, 2012 (UTC) No :(? Sorry Icewish ♥ 07:51, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi Moon :) Just so you know, this wiki kinda died, but I made a new one XD http://the-warrior-cats-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Icewish ♥ 21:16, February 7, 2013 (UTC) No, Um, I already made one :) I think I'll stilltry to keep this one as active as possible though because I would really hate to see it vandalized. Icewish ♥ 13:36, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry :) I'm fine. I just ignore the bad stuff that happens for the most part. I'll still edit on here as long as other people edit and I will be guarding this wiki from vandals on a daily basis, though the new wiki will be my main wiki. Anyways, thank you for your kind words though. It really means a lot. Icewish ♥ 23:07, February 11, 2013 (UTC) The trophy is awesome :D Icewish ♥ 13:42, February 12, 2013 (UTC)